


All the things he said

by fzywood



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst??, M/M, i also am obsessed w/ haikyuu so, kagehina makes me emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was mostly inspired by late night winging it</p></blockquote>





	All the things he said

" _Fine. We're over. I don't need someone like you anyways._ "

Tears jerked at my eyes as those words replayed in my mind. I loved him, and yet he broke up with me over a simple little thing. I finally let the tears fall as I sat in the darkness, clutching my pillow.

If we were still together, I would've texted him about now and he would've rushed over to hug me and give me soft kisses on my hair. He always complained about my hair. Well, he both complained and commented. He loved how orange it was. He loved how in the right lighting, it reminded him of a sunset. But he would complain of how it was never kept correct. If I took better care of it, then it could've been styled better.

I wonder if I took enough care of him. I always tried to be there for him. I couldn't leave him alone. He never had someone to trust and I was going to change that. I was going to not only make him not lonely, but also show him a new world.

One with color.

One with love.

I fell in love with him the first time I saw him but I never admitted it to my own heart. I always kept it under and soon enough, it burst out of the cage I kept it locked in. It was free and the rest of the team noticed before I ever did that I liked him.

"I mean, you held glances at him for too long and always were a tad more nervous around him. Also, whenever he smiled or complimented you, you looked really happy. Like you just heard the best news of your life." I sniffled as I remembered what Suga said then wipe a tear or few away with my arm.

I remember confessing my love to him. I remember that it was after practice. I asked him to stay for a second or two after everyone left because I wanted to talk to him about something. He was confused, but agreed.

It was night and the stars and moon surrounded us. There was a slight wind and I was freezing as I looked down, then back up at him.

I was staring into his eyes. They looked like the galaxy. Dark blue, sparkling like a diamond, and mysterious. They made me want to stare into them all day and never return back to reality.

I tried to find my words at that moment, but couldn't. He complained and asked to just spit it out. I thought confessions were supposed to be easy. I thought they were supposed to be done at sunset.

You're supposed to stare at them and the light would reflect in them, letting you realize all the reasons you fell in love with them.

But I didn't need that. I knew my reasons why I loved him as I stared into his eyes. I finally managed the words and he was surprised, embarrassed and more emotions that I couldn't tell.

The emotion he expressed most of all though was relief. He walked towards and before I knew what was happening he had me enveloped into a hug and was holding the back of my head with one hand while the other rested on my back.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words dumbass.." My clutch on the pillow loosened as I remembered those words.

I wonder if he still returned those feelings.

"Probably not.." I muttered, my hands dropping to my side.

I felt a piece of my heart missing. I never thought this is how much a broken heart truly hurt. When people said it was like getting your heart smashed into a million pieces or anything along those lines, they were wrong. It's much worse.

It truly feels like someone ripped your own soul out of your body and your body is where you truly live. How lonely the body is without a soul residing in it.

That's how lonely you are. And that's how I truly feel. I am alone. I am but just a soul in a body. I was always alone from the beginning. I do not share this body with someone, but when I was with Kageyama, it was different.

I finally felt at home,

And now that home was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly inspired by late night winging it


End file.
